Teaching him the Ropes
by Liger Khan
Summary: Rewrite of the original fanfic of the same name by SkinnySlim22. After the events of "Grade School Confidential", Edna decides to show Skinner her gratitude, by doing him a little favor. One-shot.


A/N: This is my take on **SkinnySlim22**'s fanfic, "Teaching Him the Ropes". I made an alternate "ending" because I wanted to see "more action" between Skinner and Edna.

Enjoy!

If I had grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it!

-000-

The principal and the teacher embraced inside the dimly lit janitor's closet, kissing passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair, mussing it up, as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, hers wrestling with his. At last, they were together.

That whole nasty ordeal was at an end now. It was finished. They'd confessed their love to the town (and enjoyed the most enchanted of evenings in the process), retained their jobs, and managed to fool the Simpson kid into thinking it was over between them. (Then again, as Seymour Skinner had said, elementary students would buy anything they told them.)

_Ha!_ Edna Krabappel thought, tilting her head back so she could receive another series of passionate kisses on the neck. (For such a repressed man, Seymour was a great kisser- it made her wonder who he might have practiced on.) Over? It's hardly beginning!

She sighed in pleasure at Seymour's attentions. This was perfect timing. Everyone had gone home. They probably thought they'd retired to their respective abodes as well, rather than retreat back here. After all, they didn't care to risk their jobs any further, right?

Hardly so. And tonight...she had a debt to pay, what with what Skinner had declared, out there, on the roof.

"Seymour."

He pulled away, almost backing into the janitor's cart in the process. Under the light of the single bulb hanging in the closet, she could see that he looked a bit perplexed. Worried even. "Did...did you want to stop? Already?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "You think I'd let an opportunity like this pass me?" She took a few minutes to catch her breath before continuing. "Seymour, as much as you embarrassed yourself out there-"

"Embarrassed? Edna, I simply stated the truth-"

"Seymour, be honest. Is this where you saw yourself when you were younger? A forty year old virgin?"

"Well, no, but..." He sighed. "Edna, Mother grounded me for a month because she caught me masturbating." Might as well be frank, now that she knew he'd never had a woman. Besides, if they still went on together, Edna would surely have to be tangling with Agnes somewhere down the line. "She doesn't let me lock the door- says I can't be trusted- she just barged right in! She looked like she was having a heart attack when she saw me." The principal of Springfield Elementary laughed bitterly. "If I did anything with a woman, it'd probably kill her."

Edna only smiled and leaned in, planting another kiss on his lips. "Who says she has to know, Seymour?" she asked him as they parted. "Who says anyone has to know?"

He was blushing a little, she noted. "Edna? Are you suggesting we-"

A shake of the head. "No, I'm saying it." She removed her green sweater, letting it fall to the floor with a whisper. "If any woman has to teach you the ropes, Seymour, I want it to be me." In a heartbeat, she divested herself of her blouse as well and flung that aside. She was down to her bra now. She turned her back, offering him the clasp.

"You can do the honours."

"Edna, I..." It was getting a little hot in here, wasn't it? That decided, Seymour loosened his tie...hesitated, and then rid himself of it completely, then removed his blazer. He nodded. Better late than never. "Just give me a moment."

His hands are shaking as he undoes the clasp, she notes. God, he really never has done this before! Eh, no matter. She could consider it a first time for the both of them- his first time with any woman, her first time with a man she actually cared about, not some one night stand or the long absent Mr. Krabappel.

Skinner had finally succeeds in undoing her bra, which he tossed over his shoulder. It ended up hanging on top of one of the brooms. Edna turned around, cupping her now-bare breasts under her hands.

"Go ahead, Seymour. Feel free- they won't bite."

For a moment, Seymour Skinner has painful memories of another day, just five years ago in fact, when he'd snuck a filthy magazine home, futilely hoping to conceal it under the mattress. (In hindsight, he should've known that was been the first place Mother would've looked.) There'd been a woman on the front page doing the exact same thing, he recalled. Maybe she'd been younger than the woman before him, but the gesture had been the same. Offering her breasts to any man who wanted them.

But this wasn't some woman in a magazine. This was Edna Krabappel. His woman.

He does what his gut tells him to (and what he thought of doing to that woman in the magazine back then.) He reaches out and caresses her breasts with his hands, moving them up and down, marvelling at how soft her skin was, how her nipples were already hardening at his touch. Was that really all it took?

She purred as he ceases exploring her chest's contours and begins to massage her breasts, kneading them in a circular motion.

"Seymour...keep doing that" she murmured.

He obliged her for a while longer. She was so warm under his touch, so responsive. He could feel her skin prickling with goose bumps, tingling under his hands. He could feel himself becoming overwhelmed with pleasure as well...maybe in a moment, eh? Now was Edna's time.

Hmm...first came touching, then came fondling...what now? the principal wondered. Ah, that was it! He leaned forwards and kissed one breast on the now rock-hard nipple, repeating the exercise several times. He'd heard somewhere that women enjoyed that. Edna delivered on his expectations, sighing happily as he lavished attention on her.

She laughed as he kissed her again. "Oh, Seymour, you're stiff as a board!"

Skinner's lips parted from her nipple and he let go of her breast, however reluctantly. "Ah...indeed I am." he said, noting the growing bulge. He bit his lip, mentally reminding himself that he was a man, at least to her, and it was only natural.

"Alright, enough about those." She nodded towards her breasts. "Let me handle this part." Edna reached out and undid the top button of his shirt, then another, and another, until his bare chest was exposed. She was genuflecting before him now, and moved in, showering his chest with kisses. He shuddered in pleasure under the onslaught. She moved down, sinking to her knees, even as she continued to kiss him, until she was eye-level with his belt.

Edna didn't wait for permission- she was more of a teacher where this was concerned than he was anyway. She undid the buckle and went for the pants' zipper, pulling that open and his pants down.

There it was, standing up in anticipation. She rested one cheek against the covered bulge and he moaned a little, albeit involuntarily. Her tongue flickered from between her lips, stroking his erect manhood. All that separated the two was a layer of white cotton.

Skinner breathed deeply, savouring the euphoria that that simple gesture was producing. "Edna..." He licked his lips. Was it dry in her or what? "Edna, you are amazing."

"I haven't started yet." the teacher responded. She seized the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down as well. Now his cock was in full view, and she was free to take it. And take it she did.

She leaned forwards, oblivious to how her back was pressing against the tools in the closet, and ran her tongue along the soft, leathery flesh, first one side, and then the underside, taking some time to taste the forming precum there, working her way down to the base. As she explored his manhood with her tongue, she reached up and stroked his balls lovingly, knowing how much pleasure that could give a man.

Seymour had given up on words, but she could hear him breathing deeply in the background. She grinned and licked his sac as well, noting how he jumped at that one.

She went to work on the head next, wrapping her lips around it and sucking- not too hard; she didn't want to scare him off, after all. Instead, she continued sucking lightly for a moment or two, savouring its salty tang, before going at it with more gusto, and going for more. Several more inches of his cock disappeared into her mouth.

Skinner bucked a little at this sensation, attempting to find his voice again. "I...oh...that...keep doing that." was all he managed to choke out.

Edna continued, feeding it into her mouth, letting it slip out, catching it again. The teacher set up a rhythmic motion, her head bobbing up and down as she serviced his cock. After a moment, the principal joined in with a rhythm of his own, thrusting his hips back and forth.

Moments passed. Who could say how long it really was? It really was getting hot in here. That or something else. Something was building inside of him, Skinner noted, moaning a bit louder as Edna worked on him. Something...big. He supposed this was the moment where-

He came, shooting a jet of come down Edna's throat. She broke away, and swallowed it, licking her lips. She gazed up at him lovingly. "Don't worry about it, Seymour. You taste wonderful."

He was beet red now. "If you say so, Edna..."

"I do say so, Seymour. Go ahead, try it." She got to her feet and kissed him, causing Skinner to taste his own juices. It wasn't the best of flavours (he was betting that Edna tasted much better), but then again, this was the fruit of her efforts, and his...oh, GM Chrysler, Mother wasn't here...his orgasm.

They broke apart, the acrid taste of salt semen hanging between them.

"Let's do some paperwork at your office" she said in a seductive voice.

Skinner got what she was really saying and followed her to his office. They left the confines of the janitor's closet. They were (so) lucky the school was still empty.

They resumed their passionate kissing and fell to the floor, not minding the hit, and Seymour being on top. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as he was passing his fingers through her hair, mussing it up once again. At the same time, both were removing each others' clothes and throwing them at random points of the office. They continued until they were exposing their bare, naked bodies.

The couple broke apart from the passionate kiss one more time and then...

She gasped.

The principal sneaked one of his hands to reach her areas. He lightly circled her pussy with his finger. Knowing she granted him the permission to explore her, he inserted his index into her snatch, which earned a not-so-sharp intake of air and a moan from Edna. Taking it as a sign to keep going, Skinner began to thrust the digit in and out of her moist entrance. After a bit, he was able to add another finger and she moaned louder.

"Seymour..." she moaned. "That feels so good."

After a few minutes, he removed his fingers and then soon enhanced the pleasure by sliding in his tongue, licking first the corners of her clit as his member was getting harder and harder each second. Her womb just felt so warm, yet felt so good, so juicy, so sweet. It was such a unique flavour he wished to taste every day.

"I want you now" she moaned a little louder

He continued, repeating the same in a very rhythmic way as he ignored what she said. Edna was urging him to make her go crazy. And that was about to happen.

The teacher spread her legs as the school's principal positioned his member at her entrance. Carefully, he thrusts into her tight cunt. Edna moaned. Skinner was moving, first, in a decent speed and then, when she wrapped her legs around his waist, he sped up his rhythmic motion.

How could such a very repressed man can can give the pleasure Edna was now feeling?

Skinner continued as his member now went fast on her thrusting in and out right out of control. The heat coming from his penis and her soft vagina was making him feel red like a steam engine. Every pound, every hard thrust hurt Edna inside more often, but outside, she liked every painful thrust of it, especially because it came from the man she loved.

"Harder! Faster! Deeper! Deeper!" Edna moaned viciously as Seymour's cock kept squeezing inside her nice and painfully at the same time he was being stimulated by the odour being secreted by the bodies' sweating. She felt him so hard and so big that it was really satisfying her, more than all the one-night stands she has had.

Suddenly, Skinner gave her a tongue kiss as he kept pounding her pussy hard like some natural disaster. She felt his tongue was so warm, and then hers fought for dominance one more time.

By this time, Seymour's sweat had dripped right on Edna's face and body. It was finally about time for him to cum.

"Edna... Edna." He moaned her name as his thrusts were getting a little violent. However, neither of them appeared to care though, as they were both approaching climax.

The principal continued thrusting as he leaned forward and began to suckle one of the teacher's bouncing breasts. After a few minutes, he moved to the other, lightly biting the nipple first and then sucking it. Edna had to admit it felt remarkably amazing as Skinner thought he was too worried about actually hurting her. This was what she had been wanting for all this time, rough, hardcore sex. And the only one who gave it was actually a now not-so-repressed man.

"Edna... I'm about... I'm about..." Seymour moaned as he slammed his member all the way into Edna as he-

He finally came, spilling his seed into her womb.

Edna's muscles spasmed around Skinner's penis, which caused him to cum again, filling her up. He pulled out and lay down next to his lover. She moved closer to him and he put his arms around her as both were panting, all thanks to their sexual activity.

Seymour kissed her forehead and moved Edna a little more closely to him. She looked at him. He had a smile, and it wasn't the typical one. He was really happy and satisfied about what he did: losing his virginity to the only woman he ever loved, Edna Krabappel.

"You are amazing." He said. "Edna, we ought to do this more often. It goes against every bone in my body to say that, but-"

She laughed. "Seymour, you need to loosen up once in a while. And yes, we will do this more often."

"You really are an effective teacher, you know." he told her as he rubbed Edna's shoulder very softly.

"What can I say? It's my job."

He returned with laughter of his own. "Indeed so."

"Let's go before someone sees us." She remarked.

"I'll go for the rest of our clothes" he said

Seymour left to the janitor's closet to retrieve his blazer, Edna's bra, blouse, and sweater.

After a few seconds, he returned to his office and handed them to her.

They dressed in silence, the memories of the passion they'd shared still hovering above them.

The school was still as empty and dead silent as they'd left it. They continued talking about the school and stuff as they strode out of the school and into the night air.

"Goodnight, Seymour." She said and she kissed him in his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edna." He said to her as she left to her car.

He made his way to his car, thinking of ways he could excuse his absence once he faced Agnes. Oddly enough, it wasn't bothering him as much as usual. In fact, he had to remind himself to keep on track as he drove home. He was too busy thinking of Edna Krabappel and what other things she might teach him.

He had to admit it, he wanted to do it sometime again with her.

He has done something Mother forbids him to do. And he didn't care. He has fooled her couple of times in the past, and he's sure he'll fool her again.

-000-

A/N: Once again, if I had spelling/grammar/whatever mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it!

I hope you liked this fanfic.

Spread the SkinnerxEdna love ;)


End file.
